Thalassinos encadenada
by L.L. Sharotto
Summary: "Cartas, cientos de ellas van de un hogar al otro pasando desapercibidos en el viento. Sólo ellos perciben lo que son en este momento: dos nadas amando sin saberlo; dos nadas ancladas en el presente. Ser conscientes del tiempo los consumirá pero ustedes deben jurarse lealtad siempre. Un dragón vestido de serpiente, el águila otorgará sus alas a la luna".
1. Chapter 1

**-Capítulo uno- **

**"Futura Reina" **

Suaves gotas resbalaban de la ventana, el sonido de los truenos lejos de causar pesadillas a la pequeña Luna Lovegood, producían en ella un sentimiento de calor de hogar al estar escuchando las historias que tanto le encantaban, aquellas que alimentaban su imaginación. Era la atmósfera perfecta.

La rubia de cabello enmarañado se encontraba sentada en una mesita de madera y frente a ella estaba Xenophilius Lovegood, su excéntrico padre: un hombre de cabello cano a la altura de los hombros y ojos muy peculiares que transmitían cierto aire de locura. Esa noche vestía una túnica blanca con rayas marrones. Había preparado castañas asadas, un recuerdo de su último viaje a Turquía, en una investigación de criaturas extraordinarias para su ejemplar de la polémica revista: "El Quisquilloso", de la que era director. También preparó algo de té rojo con leche. Todo estaba iluminado por velas, era un ambiente acogedor. La pequeña bruja vestía un pantalón de franela rosa y un suéter tejido blanco, todo su cabello le caía por los hombros hasta la mesa. Xeno parecía no molestarse por eso, al contrario, le permitía actuar con tanta naturalidad como le fuera posible. Adoraba verla así, Luna tenía mucho de su madre.

-¿Entonces es verdad lo de las Gárgolas de Drups?- cuestionó Luna, con asombro.

-Me dieron bastantes esperanzas en realidad- mintió- Quizás podamos ir en invierno para obtener mejores resultados- dio un sorbo de té bastante ruidoso para ocultar la incomodidad al recordar su fracaso.

Xenophilius no quería admitir que había tenido un viaje absurdo y desastroso. Pues las minas a la que había ido a investigar tales criaturas (de las cuales sólo él tenía conocimiento), se encontraban cerradas por derrumbes de temporada y no tuvo oportunidad de investigar. Luna tenía tanta emoción de que regresara con pruebas de las Gárgolas de Drups: una especie de demonio turco con propiedades medicinales y saliva color verde pastel. Corría el rumor, según el señor Lovegood, de que olían a cerezas rancias.

-Así es mi pequeña, Zonguldak es un lugar como pocos. Prometo llevarte- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Había muchos muggles?- la emoción de Luna se encontraba a flor de piel.

-Por supuesto, me he hecho amigo de dos- Xeno se levantó de su asiento y tomó las tazas junto con el plato vacío de castañas.-¿Quiéres un poco más de té, querida?

Xeno giró al no obtener respuesta de Luna y se percató de que todo su rubio cabello ahora cubría la mesita. Él la tomó en brazos y la subió a su cuarto recorriendo las escaleras de caracol de la torre. La excentricidad de Lovegood no tenía límites, había construído su casa con forma de una torre de ajedrez mágico.

Luna fue depositada con dulzura sobre su cama, la habitación era pequeña y totalmente blanca, con suelo de madera y muebles a juego. Resaltaban en los muros ligeras manchas de pintura de varios colores. Poseía objetos bastante extraños, poco usuales en una niña de diez años. Poseía rocas extrañas, muñecos de tela que no eran nada espantosos, pero sí poco ordinarios. Muchos de sus objetos personales habían sido regalo de su madre. Una bruja que practicaba la magia de una forma muy particular.

-A dormir señorita- Xenophilius estaba a punto de apagar la vela de la mesa de noche cuando Luna lo tomó por la manga de su túnica.

-¿Podemos jugar con las cartas? Para dormir mejor.

-Luna, hija, escuchas esa historia miles de veces. ¿No te ha cansado ya?

-Ni siquiera un poco, papá.

El señor Lovegood sonrió con melancolía.

-Yo tampoco.

Luna sacó del cajón de la mesa de noche una caja de latón. Contenía una baraja de aproximadamente doce cartas en color negro con curiosos grabados dorados que parecían ser ilustraciones.

-Aquí tienes, papá- le extendió la baraja.

Xeno tomó una primera carta, la cual ilustraba un carruaje con tinta dorada y fondo negro. Se vislumbraba la silueta de una joven, utilizando una elegante túnica.

-La dama del carruaje- señaló con voz profunda, tal como un cuenta cuentos- Ella era heredera de un poderoso reino en Atenas. Cruzando el umbral del mundo muggle al mundo de los magos y hechiceras se encontraba Kosmos: un antiguo y muy reducido poblado de magos en Grecia. Ella era la princesa Librana Thalassinos.

-¿Y por qué sube al carruaje?- ella conocía la respuesta pero le gustaba que su padre se la repitiera una y otra vez.

Xenophilius sacó otra carta grabada con un castillo muy popular del que Luna había escuchado hablar en repetidas ocasiones, era el castillo de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

-La princesa Librana fue enviada al castillo de Hogwarts para formarse como una hechicera excepcional en todas las artes posibles ya que pronto ocuparía el trono de reina de Kosmos al cumplir diecisiete años.

-¿Ella llegó a ser reina alguna vez?

-Es y siempre será reina de la vida de Xenophilius y Luna Lovegood. Y de la torre mágica que construímos juntos.

Luna sonrió mirando con dulzura la carta y después a su padre. Él sólo de derretía de amor y orgullo por su pequeña. La niña lanzó un gran bostezo que le impidió abrir los ojos con totalidad.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches Luna, te amo.

¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta nuevamente con un nuevo fic de otro universo que me apasiona tanto: Harry Potter. Es un curioso experimento con una pareja que me resulta demasiado intrigante. Adoro a Luna y unirla con Draco desde hace ya tiempo es algo adictivo. Creo de verdad puede llegar a ser muy interesante. Espero de todo corazón que este primer capítulo los invite a leer el próximo y como es mi tradición al iniciar un nuevo fanfic mañana habrá actualización. Gracias por su tiempo, nos vemos en el siguiente!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capítulo dos- **

**"Feliz cumpleaños Malfoy"**

El aroma de pasto húmedo y té recién preparado viajaron hasta la pequeña y respingada nariz de Luna. Abrió sus ojos azules profundos, parecían dos enormes océanos que engullían embarcaciones completas. Miró hacia la ventana en contra esquina de su cama y viajó de vuelta en el tiempo a través de sus recuerdos.

Luna tenía apenas cinco años, cinco años que eran opacados por los pesados muros de piedra que se reflejaban en el mármol negro del suelo de la mansión Malfoy. Su madre le había contado que no era la primera vez que visitaban el gran recinto de la respetada familia, pero no lo recordaría puesto que era un bebé la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

Había multitud de magos y brujas con sus mejores vestimentas. Las conversaciones de los distintos grupos se escuchaban entre murmullos. El polvo que caía en las reliquias sobre las estanterías parecía audible en medio de tan frígido ambiente.

De pronto se sintió ´presa de todas las miradas al cruzar el umbral del vestíbulo. Ella caminaba de la mano de su madre y Xenophilius las escoltaba detrás. Era extraño para Luna ver tan arreglado a su padre, siendo como era: rodeado siempre de una gama variada de colores. Su madre, por el contrario, era sobria y refinada, casi nunca recurría a tonos brillantes. A Luna le incomodaba lucir así también, con ese horrible e impecable vestido rojo. Se sentía como una gran manzana andante.

-Mírala, es una aberración- escuchó- Tiene la mirada potente de los monarcas Thalassinos, el iris azul demente de los Lovegood lo descompone todo. Sencillamente es una mala combinación- escuchó decir tajante a una bruja de unos setenta años que portaba ilustre su túnica esmeralda a juego con un sombrero del mismo color.

-Hija de una reina perdida. ¿Qué hace el mundano de su padre aquí?- replicó esta vez una voz masculina.

Luna sintió a su madre tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacia el jardín. Xenophilius fue detrás de ellas.

-Se respira mejor siempre entre la naturaleza que con la humanidad en colectivo- dijo Librana a su hija, tiernamente. La tomó por la cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas, después besó su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no me quieren mamá?- suspiró la niña.

-¿Quiénes? ¿La sarta de cuerpos sin espíritu que están allá adentro?

-¿Cómo podrían quererte si por dentro sólo tienen nargles?- dijo Xenophilius arrodillándose frente a su esposa e hija-. Nargles y más galeones que los que tengo yo en mi bóveda de Gringotts.

Librana lanzó una risita estridente que a cualquiera pudo haberle resultado seña clara de demencia. Pero era su forma de reír, despreocupada y con cierta malicia.

-Escúchame, Luna, a las personas correctas no debes pedirles su amor. Las personas correctas valoran tu lealtad como la joya divina que es. No la entregues a cualquiera.

-¿Por qué ustedes la entregan a ellos entonces?- Luna señaló al puñado de magos que había dentro de la mansión y se visualizaban por el ventanal del jardín.

Librana y Xenophilius se miraron sorprendidos.

-Cuando estés en la lucha, comprenderás que hay riesgos que correr. Muchas veces hacer lo correcto no es suficiente y se debe nadar contra corriente- su madre le acarició la mejilla- Tú debes pelear siempre por lo que es verdadero, ¿entiendes?.

Luna se levantó inmediatamente cuando otro recordatorio invadió su mente. Corrió a darse un baño, al salir dejó su rubia melena sin peinar y se colocó un par de pantalones color menta, con un abrigo lila y botas tejidas de lana. Con un salto se dirigió a la habitación de su padre y lo despertó dando golpes a la puerta.

-Luna, por Merlín, ¿qué pasa?- un somnoliento señor Lovegood abrió la puerta, revelando su largo cabello revuelto y pijama marrón.

-¡Es el día papá! Hoy es el cumpleaños número once de Draco. Me prometiste que iríamos a buscar su obsequio.

A Xenophilius le vino la sensación de una despartición al escuchar tales palabras. Tragó saliva de forma ruidosa, provocándole tos.

-¡Claro que lo recordaba! ¡Por supuesto!- respondió, de forma exagerada, provocando que Luna diera un brinco de susto- Luna, hija, en unos minutos te veo en la sala para ir a conseguir el obsequio- soltó una risa nerviosa poco convincente.

-De acuerdo, papá- Luna bajó emocionada las escaleras de caracol-. No tardes mucho, me prometiste también ir al caldero de la tarántula.

Xenophilius se cubrió el rostro con las manos e inhaló todo el aire que le fue posible.

-¡Volviste a dejar el té en la lumbre mientras dormías!- le reclamó la pequeña bruja desde la cocina.

El señor Lovegood sonrió resignado. Luna era una niña con bastante energía y una memoria difícil de burlar. A pesar de su aire soñador, poseía una inteligencia muy aguda; muchas veces Xenophilius intentaba ocultar o disimular ciertas situaciones en las que metía la pata para no decepcionarla, Luna conocía de sobra sus intenciones pero jamás le alzaba reclamos, por el contrario, fingía distraer su atención y hacer como si nada pasara, otras veces lo encaraba pero siempre acompañaba su confrontación con risas y besos en la mejilla. Así Xenophilius entendía cuánto lo amaba su hija y era más lo que su pequeña hechicera podía hacer por él que él por ella. Sin Luna su vida carecía de sentido. Era el tesoro más grande que su esposa Librana pudo haberle concedido. Era la forma en que diario le recordaba cómo el mundo y la vida continúan siendo experiencias hermosas a pesar de las desgracias que conlleva experimentarlas, más aún cuando te entregas en cuerpo y espíritu a ellas. Definitivamente Librana y Luna eran poseedoras de todo su ser.

Después de una hora y un desayuno desastroso en donde Luna derramó su vaso de leche sobre la ropa de su padre, los Lovegood al fin pudieron dirigirse al callejón Diagon por medio de polvos flu. Eran las diez en punto de la mañana cuando recorrían todas la tiendas posibles en busca de un regalo para Draco Malfoy, el único y más preciado amigo de Luna, que era también heredero de una de las familias más polémicas y respetables de Inglaterra.

Pasaron frente a una tienda a la cual Xeno no prestó atención pero Luna fue a pegarse al cristal como sanguijuela. ¿Qué se le regalaba a un niño que lo tenía prácticamente todo? Tampoco contaba con el dinero suficiente para opacar todas sus demás pertenencias con un simple obsequio.

-Tal vez Draco no lo tiene todo aún papá.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Malfoy…

-Te he dicho que no estoy de acuerdo con esa amistad, mujer- espetó de muy mal modo nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy-. Después de todo lo sucedido, nuestro nombre no debe ser ensuciado relacionándonos con ellos.

-¡Es el cumpleaños de tu hijo! ¡Es sólo un niño!- replicó muy molesta y ansiosa Narcissa Black-. Él ha pedido que Luna esté aquí y a nadie más. Ni siquiera la amistades que intentas atribuirle; ella es su invitada de honor.

-Tú lo haz dicho, un niño más no un bebé. Él debe comenzar a formar lazos más serios y a su conveniencia…

-A la tuya, querrás decir.

-No te comportes como una mártir. Mira lo que ha sucedido con Thalassinos, ¿quieres terminar de la misma forma?- confrontó Lucius, tomándola del brazo firmemente aunque sin herirla-. O tal vez quieras alejarnos cada vez más de tomar la posición que nos corresponde. Quieres evitar engrandecernos.

La mujer se soltó de la mano de su marido, lo miró de forma desafiante.

-Mientras Draco no vaya a Hogwarts, yo seguiré manteniendo mi palabra. Librana hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Luna y su padre salieron finalmente de la tienda con el obsequio de Draco y vaya que era enorme. Xenophilius había tenido que hacer un gasto más fuerte del que esperaba pero no podía negarle a Luna la oportunidad de darle un detalle de corazón a su amigo. Después de todo, no lo había elegido por el precio, sino porque era algo realmente funcional para él y que ella sabía le iba a encantar. _"Mamá dijo que las personas correctas están sin pedirlo y él ha estado siempre. Es por eso que lo vale"._

Dieron las siete de la tarde, era momento de ir a la mansión de los Malfoy, de igual forma se irían utilizando la chimenea. Xenophilius preparó a Luna para la fiesta del único heredero de los Malfoy: le colocó un abrigo bastante ostentoso de color carmín con detalles plateados, debajo vestía una blusa gris y un pantalón negro con zapatos impecables del mismo color. Su enmarañado cabello quedó atado en una coleta alta. Detestaba tener que disfrazar a su hija de tal manera y poner una contradicción en las ideas que le inculcaba. Pero Librana habría hecho justo eso.

-¿Por qué me vistes así? No me gusta.

-Sabes que así son las cosas cuando estás de visita.

Luna sólo suspiró y en segundos vio flamas de color verde rodearlos.

-¡Vestíbulo Mansión Malfoy!

Narcissa se encontraba observando la chimenea, mientras bebía una copa de whisky de fuego. En cuanto vio las llamas verdes arder, se acercó para recibir a sus invitados.

-Hola, Narcissa- saludó Luna, sonriente-. ¡Tengo un obsequio para Draco!- señaló el gran bulto a su izquierda.

-Luna, qué hermosa estás. Cuánto has crecido de la última vez que te ví- Narcissa abrazó a su ahijada y cerró los ojos ante tal reconfortante gesto-. Estoy segura de que le va a encantar, es precioso. Buenas noches, Xenophilius- saludó cortésmente con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Narcissa, gracias por recibir a Luna e invitarla a pasar la noche.

-Querida, ¿podrías esperarme unos minutos en las escaleras?- pidió amablemente.

-Adiós papá, te amo- la niña se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y besó su mejilla.

-Yo también, Luna. Te veo mañana a primera hora. No seas imprudente- advirtió.

Luna sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde su madrina le había indicado.

-Luna siempre será recibida con gusto.

-Por favor, cuídala- Xenophilius le entregó el gran obsequio de Draco.

-Así será Lovegood, hasta el momento en el que el acuerdo deba ser cumplido. Nunca faltaré a la palabra de Librana- le estrechó la mano, después se aclaró la garganta-. ¿No cenarás con nosotros?

-Oh, no. Es momento sólo de los chicos, en verdad te lo agradezco Narcissa.

-No tengas cuidado, buen camino. Y gracias por el obsequio de Draco.

La señora Malfoy observó a Xenophilius irse, después se dirigió con Luna para caminar de la mano con ella hasta el comedor.

-Acertaste en el obsequio de Draco, ¿cómo lo supiste?- sonrió a la rubia.

-Me lo imaginé, sólo eso- respondió con voz soñadora.

Antes de entrar al comedor la señora Malfoy colocó el gran regalo en un lugar donde Draco no pudiera verlo. Volvió a tomar a Luna de la mano y la guió hasta Lucius y su hijo. Ambos estaban vestidos en su totalidad de negro, con el cabello platinado peinado con pulcritud hacia atrás. Narcissa utilizaba un vestido del color antes mencionado que estilizaba bastante su figura. Luna se sintió un poco intimidada, pero no permitiría que esa sensación se apoderara de ella.

-Buenas noches- dijo de forma general saludando-. Feliz cumpleaños Draco.

Draco sonrió, mientras su padre caminó tres pasos hasta quedar frente a Luna. Lucius hizo una reverencia, inclinando su torso y tomando la mano derecha de la niña. Estaba realizando un saludo real, lo cual puso tensión en el ambiente.

-Señor Malfoy, mi madre era la reina de Kosmos, yo no lo soy- dijo Luna, soltando poco a poco su mano para no dar una mala impresión.

-Lo sé- le respondió a secas, arrastrando las palabras mientras se enderezaba y desde su altura la observaba de reojo con la intención de hacerla sentir inferior.

-Pero eres una princesa, ¿no es así?- preguntó de pronto Draco y todos los ojos de los presentes se posaron en él haciéndolo sonrojar-. Quiero decir... ehm... ella era una reina y tú eres su hija, eso te hace princesa- finalizó clavando la mirada en sus lustrosos zapatos.

-En realidad...- comenzó Lucius, para ser interrumpido por su esposa.

-La cena va a enfriarse. Vamos Draco, invita a Luna a sentarse; prepararon tus platillos preferidos- guió a ambos niños hacia la mesa y antes le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Lucius, él sólo se limitó a encogerse en hombros de forma sarcástica.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y eso sólo significaba silencio absoluto. Luna ya se había acostumbrado a eso, también a no subir los codos a la mesa o dejar que su cabello corriera por todo el mantel y algo muy importante para los Malfoy: beber agua hasta terminar con los alimentos. Esto último era lo que más trabajo le había costado dominar. Sentía todo el pastel de riñones atorado en la garganta y pensaba que algún día lo expulsaría por la nariz si no obtenía un sorbo de agua. Para su suerte, aprendió a dominar ese arte.

Después de disfrutar de empanadas de calabaza, pastel de riñones e hidromiel, los señores Malfoy, Draco y Luna pasaron a la sala de estar principal para abrir los obsequios. Eran demasiados y Luna pensaba que cada año aumentaban.

-Vamos Draco, elige cuál quieres abrir primero.

-El dorado de allá- señaló un empaque mediano que se movía de lado a lado. Tenía un gran lazo negro. Era un obsequio de parte de su madre.

Narcissa le acercó el regalo, el niño emocionado rompió en miles de pedazos el papel que se hizo cenizas al tener contacto con el suelo. Era un libro sobre alquimia para principiantes, por un autor desconocido de origen egipcio que utilizaba como seudónimo el nombre de Anubis, que era una extraña deidad con cabeza de perro.

-¡Genial! Era justo el que observé en…

-¿Por qué no abres uno de los míos, Draco?- interrumpió de pronto Lucius, con evidente nerviosismo. El hombre de largo cabello platinado le extendió un bulto con una envoltura de color verde y lazo plateado.

-¡Una Nimbus dos mil! ¡Excelente!- desde el primer rasguño que le hizo al papel se dio cuenta de lo que era. No cupo en su emoción al verla y ya la estaba montado cuando la terminó de desenvolver.

-Yo también tengo exactamente lo mismo para ti- dijo Narcissa entregando una Nimbus dos mil sin envoltura más que un lazo azul.

-Y tienes otra más de tu tío Alphard- una tercera escoba se le entregó a Draco y él no cabía de la emoción pero por alguna extraña razón parecía que esperaba un par de Nimbus má Nimbus dos mil, nada mal- felicitó su padre.

Así siguieron entregando regalos, Luna contó fácilmente más de veinticinco hasta perder la cuenta. La entretenía ver los lujosos regalos de su amigo, pero ya comenzaba a dormirse. Algunos regalos según sus padres eran "indeseados" y terminaban ardiendo en la chimenea. Eso la hacía sentir muy apenada, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría si él hiciera eso con su obsequio. A veces ese lado de Draco le hacía cuestionarse su lealtad. Pero él nunca había sido cruel con ella, no de forma intencional.

-Algo de Andrómeda Tonks. Basura- Narcissa lanzó al fuego una pequeña caja de madera. Los ojos de Luna reflejaban apenados las llamas.

-Hijo, Luna también tiene algo para ti- volvió a hablar la señora Malfoy-. ¿Quieres dárselo, querida?

La niña rubia se dirigió con cierta emoción pero a la vez con miedo de la reacción de Draco hacia su regalo. Todos los años era el mismo sentir. Aunque siempre le gustaban, no podía evitar un poco de inferioridad ante tanto lujo que él poseía. Aun así, siempre recordaba que su intención era más valiosa que cualquier fino material.

Luna se acercó con un gran paquete envuelto por papel rubí y un listón púrpura. El paquete se sacudía, y producía sonidos metálicos. Ésto intrigó bastante al muchacho.

-¿Pero qué traes ahí, Lovegood?- Draco se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. Ambos sostenían el presente.

Lucius quitó la vista del periódico de _"El Profeta"_ y prestó atención a los niños.

Draco comenzó a rasgar el papel y en un tirón, reveló un ala que soltó varias plumas al sacudirse, de pronto se escuchó un ulular al fondo.

-No me digas... Es...- Draco rompía todo cada vez más rápido-. ¡No puede ser, Lovegood!

Ante la mirada atónita del señor Malfoy y la sonrisa de Narcissa, Draco terminó de desenvolver su regalo dejando a la vista un hermoso búho albino de gran tamaño, similar al de un kneazle de un año de edad. Sus ojos rojos fascinaron al rubio, nadie tendría uno igual cuando fuera a Hogwarts y eso le agradaba.

-Es Owlwyn, el mensajero del que tanto nos hablaba tu madre- dijo emocionado, sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Por eso supe que era el indicado para ti- respondió Luna-. Y tiene un carácter similar al tuyo; ese búho malvado devoró todos mis pergaminos.

-Por Merlín, Lovegood. Gracias- por un impulso, Draco abrazó a Luna con fuerza, pero se separó inmediatamente de ella con una débil sonrisa y rió nervioso al igual que ella. Ni siquiera a sus padres les había agradecido de esa forma por sus regalos, hasta ese momento en el que lo recordó- Gracias padres- dijo esta vez un poco más serio.

Narcissa se acercó a besar la mejilla de su hijo y ordenó a la elfina doméstica, Felowney, que buscara a Dobby para traer la tarta de melaza. Después de una media hora, Draco y Luna observaban los obsequios y conversaban animados mientras comían tarta y bebían jugo de calabaza. El señor Malfoy ordenó no sacar a la nueva mascota de Draco hasta el día siguiente, cosa que desanimó un poco a los niños pero a cambio Narcissa los dejó comer todas las golosinas que quisieran y prometió que en la mañana podrían jugar con Owlwyn, como habían decidido llamarle.

-Luces bien hoy, Draco- sonrió Luna mientras se llevaba una gragea misteriosa a la boca-¡Asco! ¡Es jabón!

-Tú también- rió Draco- Eres una boba, es mi turno- repitió el mismo procedimiento de su rubia amiga-. _¡Ja!_ Caramelo de avellana.

-¿Me das una varita de regaliz?- preguntó Luna, estirando el brazo.

-Ni loco, puedes tomar otra cosa excepto esas.

-Grosero envidioso.

-Apestosa lunática.

El piano de la sala de estar fue encantado para que tocara algunas melodías que agradaban a los señores Malfoy. Poco a poco, el vino de elfo fue causando un poco de efecto en ellos. Si bien no se encontraban ebrios, estaban más relajados de lo usual, lo suficiente para mostrarse afectuosos frente a los niños. Los vieron besarse con moderación y ahora se encontraban bailando.

De pronto, Narcissa dirigió la mirada hacia los niños y cuál fue su sorpresa ver cómo Draco ayudaba a Luna a levantarse del suelo que estaba completamente lleno de dulces. Caminaron unos cuantos metros lejos, él colocó su mano en la cintura de Luna y ella en el hombro de Draco. Ambos se tomaron con la mano libre que les quedaba y comenzaron a imitar un baile en pareja yendo de lado a lado, como dos muñecos de cuerda. Luna miraba burlona a su compañero y él la observaba con una mirada en la que Narcissa leía profunda gratitud, algo que jamás admitiría Draco pero que sus ojos grises parecían gritarle a Luna.

Los niños eran cercanos desde que eran unos bebés y conscientemente comenzaron a ser amigos cuando Luna tenía cinco años y Draco seis. Narcissa y Librana habían sido amigas íntimas desde hacía mucho tiempo, tan íntimas que Librana había nombrado a Narcissa Malfoy madrina de Luna y ella a su vez era la encargada de Draco si algo malo llegara a sucederle a Narcissa. La vida había hablado a favor de la señora Malfoy, entonces ella se encargaba de ver por su ahijada, invitándole con frecuencia a la mansión. Draco, al ser hijo único también, le había costado asimilar aquélla situación; compartir no era para nada una afición suya y mucho menos ceder el lugar a otra persona para dejar de ser el centro de atención. Sin embargo, había algo muy en el fondo de su ser que lo impulsaba a ser protector con Luna, a su modo claro está. Ella se había vuelto tan cercana, pasó a ser primordial e importante en su vida, en pocas palabras ella había ganado su cariño. Narcissa no sabía a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que pasó con su hijo, pero él pedía a Luna. Era una lástima, que fuera una amistad que nunca atravesaría las paredes de la mansión. Narcissa miró triunfante a Lucius y éste sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos y depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su mujer. Aunque discutían la mayor parte del tiempo debido a sus temperamentos y desacuerdos, los señores Malfoy se amaban sinceramente. Era uno de los pocos buenos ejemplos que Draco tenía de sus padres.

Cuando dieron las once en punto de la noche, los señores Malfoy estaban lo suficientemente mareados para ir a dormir. Decidieron que los niños igual deberían acostarse. Los elfos domésticos se encargaron de preparar las habitaciones de todos para su descanso.

-Luna, te llevaré a tu habitación- dijo Narcissa, tomándola nuevamente de la mano.

-Está bien, gracias- Luna se despidió de Draco con un gesto de la mano y él le devolvió una sonrisa.

La señora Malfoy acompañó a Luna a una habitación que se encontraba en el tercer piso de la mansión. Estaba decorada con una alfombra rosada y muebles de color pistacho que eran evidentemente para una niña. Narcissa había adaptado aquel cuarto para su ahijada, ya que nunca tuvo la dicha de tener una hija. Pero Luna ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón, por lo cual se había esmerado en la decoración de ese espacio.

-Te prometí que tendrías tu propia habitación en la próxima visita que nos hicieras y aquí está- la guió hasta su cama, la cual se veía sumamente cómoda.

Narcissa abrió el armario, contenía también prendas finas y nuevas justo de la talla de Luna. Le facilitó un pijama blanco con lazos rosados.

-Sé que estás muy lejos de sentirte como en casa. Pero quiero que sepas que aquí tienes un espacio que me esforzaré por preservar, Luna.

-Narcissa, es una habitación hermosa. Sé que mi madre está agradecida contigo y yo lo estoy también. No sé qué decirte, me siento muy avergonzada.

-Ponte cómoda y duerme bien, mañana también les queda un día lleno de juegos.

-Gracias de nuevo.

La señora Malfoy dejó a solas a Luna en su nueva habitación. Luna recordaba que las primeras veces que se quedaba en la mansión le cedían ese mismo cuarto pero estaba totalmente decorado de una forma lúgubre y anticuada. Era perturbadora, pero nunca se quejó. Por la misma razón, siempre terminaba durmiendo en la habitación de Draco y Narcissa los encontraba a la mañana siguiente.

Eran las dos de la mañana, Luna no podía conciliar el sueño. Narcissa tenía razón, no era su hogar. Aún así le agradeció el gesto. De pronto escuchó crujir el suelo de madera del exterior, cosa que la puso alerta. En un segundo la puerta se abrió de forma brusca, dejando ver un par de ojos grises desde el marco.

-¡Draco, qué horror!

-Quería saber si se te ofrecía algo. Cómo no has ido a molestarme...

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Draco iba a cerrar la puerta nuevamente pero la voz de Luna lo detuvo.

-A decir verdad, hay muchos nargles invadiendo mi mente justo ahora y no me dejan dormir.

-Que forma tan ridícula de decirme que tuviste una pesadilla.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- preguntó mientras sus miradas se conectaron.

-Está bien, sólo no quiero tus pies en mi cara, Lovegood.

Ambos niños se acomodaron en la cama, dándose la espalda. Luna se durmió al poco tiempo, pero había olvidado por completo que Draco se encontraba ahí, así que se estiraba como si se encontrara sola.

-Lovegood…

-¿Uhm?

-¡Lovegood, deja de patear ya!

¡Holaaa! Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? Lo sé y lamento haber roto mi promesa de actualizar al día siguiente, pero chicos deben comprender que a diferencia de los años anteriores cuando publicaba ahora soy una adulta que debe cumplir con sus obligaciones laborales y de la universidad jajaja. En fin, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿No es adorable que Luna sea la invitada de honor de Draco? Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que siempre escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes. No prometo nada de la próxima actualización, pero espero que no pase más de una semana. Gracias por su tiempo para leer y por los reviews anteriores, significan mucho y me impulsan a continuar. Nos vemos en la siguiente!


End file.
